


Sticks and Stones

by lostonthisisland



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie has doubts, Mike fixes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

“I wish you were a girl.” Billie says and Mike lifts his arm from where it’s resting on the boy’s shoulder so he can see his face.

 

“Excuse me?” Mike queries, because he’s not sure Billie really just said that.

 

Billie pushes himself out of Mike’s lap so they can sit side by side, shoulders touching, and he says, “Or I wish I was a girl.”

 

Mike just watches his friend, waiting for some kind of an explanation but Billie offers him none and stares at his hands in his lap.

 

So Mike prompts, “Care to elaborate?” and Billie looks at him for a brief second before his eyes flick over to stare at a spot on the wall above Mike’s shoulder.

 

“They say I’m going to hell.” Billie mumbles and drops his eyes again. So Mike pushes aside his algebra homework to turn and give Billie his full attention.

 

“Who?” he asks softly but Billie continues like he hadn’t heard Mike’s question.

 

“Do you think I’m going to hell?”

 

And Mike asks carefully, “Why would you think something like that?” Carefully because he’s never seen his friend look so helpless.

 

“Because I have a dick.” He says and his wandering gaze finally meets Mike’s eyes and he keeps it there. “Because I love you.”

 

Mike’s heart breaks a little at that and reaches forward to cup Billie’s face in his hands and plant a gentle kiss on his nose. He doesn’t really know what to say to that, he doesn’t have an answer - a quick fix to mend all the doubt and hurt in his friend’s eyes. The only thing he can do is say this, “Bill, God Billie. I love you, too. And I don’t know what it means that I do.”

 

Billie looks up at him, his green eyes wide and doe like.

 

“But I don’t care.” Mike continues, his thumb stroking Billie’s cheekbone, “If anything is doomed to happen to us because of this, I don’t care. Let it.”

 

He kisses Billie again, feather light and sweet. Eyes crinkling at the corner, Billie smiles and a tear slips out, running freely down the side of his nose.

 

Mike swipes it away with the pad of his thumb and smiles in response before saying, “Just… don’t listen to them, Bill. They don’t know everything.”

 

Billie sniffs and nods, wiping at his moist eyes, “Kay.” He says in a watery voice and picks at the shag carpet covering his bedroom floor.

 

Mike watches his friend for a few moments, “Hey, c’mere.”

 

He pulls on Billie’s shoulder until the smaller boy is once again nestled comfortably in the other’s lap. Mike fondly leans down to nuzzle his nose in Billie’s hair before pulling his homework back to him.

 

He stays like that for a while, arms stretched across his friend’s body as he punches numbers into his calculator and scratches the answers onto his homework. When he’s finished, he shuts the book and looks down at a now sleeping Billie, smiling at the sight. Resting his hand on his friend’s side, Mike vows to himself to always protect Billie from the hate the world throws their way. He knows it will be hard, but he knows more than anything how much it will be worth it.


End file.
